


Fly with me

by Darkestsweetdream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Happy Birthday, M/M, THIS IS MOST LIKELY GONNA BE LATE TBH, THIS IS SO OOC, fite me jamal, im dead, im pure and innocent, just the after affects...after care, there will be no smut...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestsweetdream/pseuds/Darkestsweetdream
Summary: "Happy birthday Kuroo..." He murmured softly against thin lips as he tried to wake him up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> there will be after the sex

Shouyou loves him, Shouyou loves him so much.

Rolling onto his side to face the other he smiles softly, a small finger tracing the middle blockers features. He grins softly, leaning forward to press his lips against the other, a smile tickling his lips more as murmured against his lips. The ginger leaned down closer marking Tetsurou as his, teeth digging into his skin before a sharp suck and a soothing lick, eyes sparkling as he heard the slight groan from him.

"Happy birthday Kuroo..." He whispered.

\--------

7 hours earlier

From the quick and light knocking on his door Tetsurou came to the conclusion that it was either his boyfriend or his best friend. But for it to being 1am he grunted, trailing to the door and opening it, a yawn forcing his mouth open followed but the back of his hand rubbing his eyes tiredly. Tired gold eyes widened when he noticed the wild mop of orange hair infront of him, eyes warming up and he took a few steps closer and picked him up.

"Do you even know what time it is Shou? Its 1am, everyone is asleep..."

"Everyone but you and me now."

A smile pressed against his own lips, chuckling quietly as he shut the door, locking it before walking up the stairs with the ginger clinging to him.

Tetsurou's warm hand against Shouyou's thigh to steady him made him smile softly against his neck, just now realizing the taller was shirtless and he nuzzled closer, wrapping his arms around the others neck and sighing.

"The train was late, i was trying to get here by 10...and you live far away. But this is my birthday present to you...Happy birthday Tetsu."

He smiled softly as the other froze, fingers tightening around his thigh, his other hand stopping on the door handle. "I can stay for a few days but then i need to go back because we have a practice match against Seijou." He murmured softly, sliding pale fingers into his hair softly, a warm feeling in his chest as he peppered a few kisses on his nose and cheeks.

Tossing his bag in the corner of the room he stretched before turning around to face the other, a wide grin spreading on his lips as soft giggles left his lips as he was tossed onto the bed and his hands shot out, grabbing in the general area Tetsurou and hugging him once he crawled ontop of him. He felt like the air left his chest when the other flopped on him. His hand hit his back a few times, coughing a bit. "Tetsu you're heavy get off me!" He whined softly, followed by the teasing shake of his head. But the weight did disappear when he rolled over, pulling Shouyou onto his own chest and Shouyou took a deep breath, nudging his cheek softly as he moved his body so he was straddling the ravens hips and pulling the covers over them happily.

At the hands that slid across his thighs and ass made him pout. "Go back to sleep Tetsu...in the morning we can ok?" Shouyou murmured softly, pressing their lips together a few times.

\--------

Thats where they are now, Shouyou had rolled off him during the night and now he was in the kitchen, lips brushing against his neck as he cooked, Warm arms wrapped around his waist, causing shivers to shoot up his spine and he pouted. "I will end up burning the pancakes Tetsu..." Its followed by a low chuckle.

He has found out by now that deep sounds from Tetsurou, groans, moans...low chuckles, do _things_ to him and he huffed, moving his hips back against him, trying to pushing him away. Finishing the food he turned around and pressed their lips together. "When we are finished ok?" He whispered, hands gently sliding against his waist as he moved closer. "Kenma knows im here too...so he could come by any time."

It didnt last long, they finished food and Shouyou's eyes kept drifting down, eyes locked on the others v line, eyes almost sparkling softly as he pressed his lips against the ravens jaw a few times.

~~The rest is to the imagination.~~

\--------

Tetsurou's legs gave out, them both crumbling to the floor, soft pants against each others lips as Shouyou nuzzled closer, pressing his lips against his jaw a few times. "You're so rough Tetsu..." He chuckled softly. "We should change and get clean quickly  before Kenma comes over!" He murmured softly, wobbling upstairs, grabbing his clothes on the way, a bright red on his cheeks. How could he have let go so quickly. He knows he is dotted in dark hickeys from the possessiveness from Tetsurou moments before. He slid into the bathroom, closing the door quickly so he could shower alone, a light pink flush on his neck and upper chest.

Shouyou looked away from the mirror, not even wanting to know what he looked like at the moment before starting the shower, wobbling as he steps inside, yelping when he sees the raven behind him. "We are cleaning up Tetsu...not getting more dirty." He pecks the slight quirk of lips as he pouts softly, bumping his hip with his own and giggling softly as he pressed his lips against the others again, tip toeing to put the shampoo in the others hair he had sneaked on his hands, grinning softly.

Washing it off he moved to the condintioner but waiting to wash it out and reaching for the body wash. His hands brushed against the others hands and chest, towards hs back and licked his lips, fingers lightly brushing against his stomach, sliding against the obviously forming muscle. Shouyou got on his knees and automatically a hand slid into his hair, he can see the other getting hard and he chuckles, soft and airy. "Come on Tetsu...you get turned on way to easily... I have barely touched you and you're already hard." His cheeks light back up to the dark pink, the tips of his ears following with the color. He pressed his nose against his navel softly before he pulled away.

Tetsurou can finish himself off while Shouyou cleans his own hair and the rest of Kuroo's hair off before washing his own body off. "Dont get touchy so quickly..."

**Author's Note:**

> this shit is so ooc im crying fight me jamal


End file.
